Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day near a body of water. Whether on the water at an ocean or a small lake, or even on a beach or dock, the feeling that comes with being outside and near water is enjoyable. Most people usually bring a large assortment of supporting items with them such as coolers, drink, fishing poles, towels, books, and the like. All of these items must be transported from their cars or homes to the water itself. This often dictates many repeat trips when arriving at the outdoor location and an equal number of trips when leaving. Many people have also utilized wagons to aid in this effort, but when the wheels hit the loose sand, they sink into the surface, thus making the effort of pulling the wagon extremely difficult if not impossible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which items can be transported across a rough or sandy surface with ease and without the inconveniences as mentioned above. The development of the transport device for food cooler and associated items fulfills this need.